


Office

by milkymilki



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Office
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-15 03:34:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18065828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkymilki/pseuds/milkymilki
Summary: Возможно, работать в офисе не так плохо. Возможно, совсем не плохо, когда твой начальник - Ким Чонин. Но, пожалуй, немного мешает то, что ты О Сехун.





	Office

В последнее время в офисе стало душно. 

Сехун чувствует это особенно сильно, когда мимо него проходит Ким Чонин - молодой начальник, недавно переведенный из другого города. 

Душно, хотя окно открыто, а на улице морозный январь. 

Сехун подумал, что, может, он заболел, и ответ пришел сам собой, когда Ким Чонин нагнулся, чтобы набрать воды из кулера. 

Неизлечимо.

***

 

Зима реально сосет, потому что в свой выходной, если ты решаешь вдруг поесть ну например нормальную еду, тебе нужно выбираться из теплого убежища и идти по снегу и ветру в магазин, при этом еще и умудриться не заболеть, что звучит почти невыполнимо. Поэтому Сехун натягивает на себя побольше тряпок, нахохливается и идет, быстро и широко шагая. До ближайшего магазина не очень далеко, он небольшой, как и ассортимент в нем, и пол неприятно липнет к подошвам ботинок, но выбирать не приходится, поэтому Сехун решает, что лучше это, чем нормальный магазин, находящийся дальше. Не очень привлекает перспектива отморозить себе нос. 

И вот он, почти закончив покупки и собираясь отправиться на кассу, замечает знакомые симптомы, а потом и саму болезнь - Ким Чонин прямо по курсу в замызганном магазине, и, о, это что, ребенок рядом с ним? 

Малыш выглядит очень похожим на Чонина, и Сехун невольно удивляется. Неужели у молодого босса есть ребенок и, может, даже жена? Сехун внутренне пищит и надеется, что второй пункт - вракивракивраки, которые он сам придумал. 

Ким и предположительно Ким младший стоят рядом с полками со сладким, и Сехун может услышать, как тот, который постарше, кажется, ноет. 

Это очень мило и все дела, но Сехун чисто физически не может больше выдержать этой приятной пытки, поэтому решает удалиться. 

Все бы было неплохо, но ретироваться незаметно не получилось: Сехун смотрел (не) совсем не вперед, продавец (?) вез тележку с банками консервированного горошка, потому случился... упругий удар. И вот горошек в одну сторону, Сехун в другую, а в продавец в шок. Весь магазин услышал "бум", а Сехун распластался на липком полу. 

Первое, что он увидел, когда открыл глаза - рай. Почти что - лицо Ким Чонина над ним, наполненное искренним беспокойством. Сехун подумал, что очень нечестно быть таким красивым и работать где угодно, но не в индустрии, связанной с постоянным появлением на публике. Мир потерял по-настоящему много. 

"О Сехун, вы в порядке?" 

Ой, он знает, как его, то есть, Сехуна зовут! Как это... подождите...  
Сехун подскакивает, как ошпаренный, бросает что-то вроде "Мне очень жаль" и выбегает из магазина. 

Хлебушек и куриное филе остаются на липком полу. Сердце О Сехуна - тоже. 

***

 

Если честно, то это просто по-идиотски. Сехун думает, что идиот, поэтому все справедливо.   
Да, он засмотрелся на своего начальника в магазине, выбирающего шоколадку. Да, из-за этого он на полной скорости столкнулся с тележкой, полной банок горошка. Да, именно Ким Чонин решил, что необходимо удостовериться, жив ли Сехун и назвал его по имени. Да, теперь Сехуну стыдно идти на работу. И что? 

Зато теперь он знает о двух вещах: во-первых, зеленый консервированный горошек - зло; во-вторых, Ким Чонин знает, как его зовут. То есть, он знает. То есть, да. То есть,  
Сехун может с ним здороваться. Если они знают имена друг друга, то могут спокойно поприветствовать друг друга. Чонин знает об его существовании. Возможно, Сехун самый счастливый работник офиса в мире. Если, конечно, отбросить тот факт, что босс, скорее всего, считает его полным лохом и никогда не захочет заговорить. Но в остальном, самый счастливый! 

Сехун плетется на работу, думая о том, что надо бы уволиться и заняться чем-нибудь другим. Может, ему стать фермером и выращивать горох? Тьфу, опять он.   
Сегодня он пришел в здание раньше, чем обычно, зашел в лифт и думал, что благополучно доберется до нужного этажа без происшествий. Ничего не предвещало беды, как вдруг... 

"Подождите!"

Сехуна передернуло: знакомый голос. Слишком знакомый. 

Ким Чонин забегает в лифт в последний момент прямо перед тем, как тот закроется, и улыбается как-то по-мальчишески виновато. 

Надо вспомнить, как дышать, и поздороваться. 

Но сегодняшний день полон сюрпризов! 

\- Вы не ушиблись вчера? - у него приятный  
голос, такой мягкий, что можно слушать бесконечно. Он говорит настолько вежливым тоном, что Сехуну плакать хочется. Неужели он волнуется? Или хотя бы считает, что должен сделать вид, что волнуется? 

Сехун выдергивает себя из этих мыслей, и хрипло отвечает:   
\- Да.

Добрые десять секунд тишины, и Сехун понимает, что облажался. 

\- То есть, э, да, я в порядке, спасибо за беспокойство.   
Ему очень стыдно, но Чонин кажется доволен: Сехун слышит хихиканье. 

\- Вы вчера так навернулись, что я боялся,что не застану Вас сегодня на работе. Рад, что все нормально, - двери лифта открылись - продуктивного вам дня.   
Он кивнул, улыбнулся и вышел. 

Сехун не сразу понял, что вообще-то это и его этаж. 

***

 

День прошел обычно? За исключением того, что Чонин пару раз улыбнулся ему, пока проходил мимо, а еще он, кажется, успел наорать на Пак Чанёля. Сехун успел подумать, что если бы Ким Чондэ - крутой адвокат и по совместительству парень Чанёля - узнал об этом, начальника Кима ждала бы череда серьёзных судебных разбирательств, и Чондэ не остановился бы, пока не заставил его выплатить компенсацию (никогда не вредите Пак Чанёлю, это опасно). 

И вот Сехун вполне обычно идет домой. Ничего такого, просто обычно идет домой и думает о том, что его начальник - самый идеальный человек на земле - Ким Чонин - сегодня сказал, что был бы расстроен, если бы Сехун не пришёл на работу. 

Он так и сказал.   
Виви не поверит.  
Сехун бы так и продолжал идти, погруженный в свои мысли, но поток мечтаний прервало обращение:  
\- Вы тоже живете в этой стороне?

Возможно, Сехун только что потерял несколько лет жизни. Возможно, он поседел. Возможно, и то и другое. 

К нему подошёл Ким АААААААААААААААААА Чонин и улыбнулся:   
\- Давайте пойдем вместе, нам, кажется, по пути. 

Сехуну очень, ОЧЕНЬ хотелось сейчас взвыть от того, каким милым и вежливым был мистер Да, Я Ношу Брюки и Горжусь Тем, Что У Меня Идеальный Зад. 

В стрессовой ситуации сложно действовать адекватно, поэтому Сехун не нашел в себе сил на большее, чем кивок в знак согласия. Чонину этого, кажется, хватило, и он начал говорить:   
\- Я так и подумал вчера, когда увидел вас в том магазине. Так и подумал, что вы живете где-то поблизости! Может, даже в одном районе со мной? Знаете, я ведь недавно переехал и не знаю всех районов, поэтому, наверное, бессмысленно вам мне говорить название, да и вообще....   
Поток такой очаровательной болтовни придал Сехуну храбрости, поэтому когда Чонин остановился, он сказал:   
\- Может, будем называть друг друга на "ты" вне работы? Вы вроде бы не намного старше меня.   
Чонин опешил на секунду, его глаза округлились и Сехуну даже показалось (?), что Чонин чуть покраснел. Но затем он мило улыбнулся и ответил:   
\- Что-то я об этом не подумал. Конечно, давайте... давай. Извини, мне сложно будет привыкнуть. Субординация, все дела. 

Сехун подумал, что, наверное, в том магазине он умер при падении и за какие-то неясные заслуги (первое, что приходит на ум - дружба с Бён Бэкхёном) попал в рай. И ангел, не иначе, ангел гуляет с ним сейчас. 

Если это сон, Сехун предпочел бы не просыпаться. 

***

 

Как оказалось, Ким Чонин живет в том же районе. У него две сестры, племянник (с ним он был в магазине), племянница, куча собак и друг Ким Чондэ (ака разрешение орать на Чанёля). 

С учетом последнего получалось, что Сехун и Чонин имеют общих друзей. От этой мысли Сехуну становилось тепло по непонятным причинам. 

По общению Чонин был очень легким: он часто улыбался, хихикал, глупо шутил и в целом был очень дружелюбным. Сехун подумал, что он совсем не соответствует тому первому впечатлению, что у него сложилось - Сехун думал, что Чонин - ледышка, Кай из сказки "снежная королева", хотя сейчас понимает, что оснований для этого совсем не было. После того дня они стали ходить домой вместе каждый день, и Сехун стал узнавать Чонина больше: ему нравится балет, он очень любит своего папу, его любимая музыкальная группа - F(x) (фанбой Кристал). Он любит спать, плохо видит без линз и обожает все, что связано с медведями. 

Такие незначительные детали, но Сехун впитывал каждую очаровательную мелочь. Он заметил, что когда Чонину

неловко, его голос повышается. А когда смешно, он словно захлебывается в смехе, не способный рассказать историю до конца. 

Он заметил, что когда Чонин говорит о балете, его глаза сияют; а когда он говорит о своем папе, лицо и голос становятся мягче. 

Постепенно Сехун начал понимать, что готов слушать Чонина часами: слушать, как он смеется, говорит, рассказывает о чем-то. 

И эти ощущения тепла, необъяснимого и такого приятного, начали причинять боль, потому что Чонин кажется таким недостижимым. 

Проводить с ним время - хорошо, но что остается после? После Сехун чувствует себя так, словно из него выкачали всю радость. И он не уверен, что это не так. 

В очередной раз сидя на обеде и анализируя свою жизнь, Сехун вдруг услышал, как к нему обратились:   
\- Выглядишь грустным, все хорошо?  
Пак Чанёль обеспокоенно смотрел на него своими большими лучистыми глазами. По выражению его лица было понятно, что он в самом деле обеспокоен. 

Сехун подумал, потом еще раз и ответил:   
\- Нет. 

Брови Чанёля поползли вверх, и Сехун продолжил:   
\- Предположим, у тебя есть друг, это правда не про меня, а про друга, ладно? Так вот, друг, который, кажется, влюбился в своего босса. Он его старше всего на три месяца, у них много общего, но босс такой клевый, а друг - не очень. И когда я, то есть, он общается, эээ, с этим клевым боссом, ему очень хорошо, а когда нет - пусто и грустно Что ему делать? 

Лицо Чанёля смягчалось по ходу рассказа, и теперь он сидел, ехидно улыбаясь:   
\- Если ты про Ким Чонина, то тебе просто стоит признаться ему в симпатии. Ким Чондэ... - он замялся, огляделся по сторонам, и продолжил шепотом, будто это имя нельзя произносить вслух - Ким Чондэ сказал мне, что Чонин ему все уши прожужжал о каком-то парне с работы. Как только перевелся сюда, сразу приметил кого-то, но слишком стеснялся познакомиться. А примерно с середины января до апреля, а сейчас у нас апрель, если ты не помнишь, рассказывал о том, что ходит с этим парнем домой вместе, и был такой счастливый, словно собака, получившая косточку. А им был ты! Тем самым парнем был ты, так что сейчас же иди и признайся ему! 

Не то, чтобы Сехун часто слушал Пак Чанёля (но такое бывало), но это был определенно тот случай, когда послушаться стоило.

Во время обеда, как ему было известно (он не следил, просто подмечал), Чонин предпочитал обедать в кабинете (Сехуну грустно думать об этом, но он предполагает, что, наверное, за неимением компании). 

До конца обеда оставалось где-то полтора часа, так что можно было не волноваться о наличии других работников в офисе - они все разбрелись отдыхать. 

Сехун сказал бы, что переборщил, потому что он переборщил, врываясь в кабинет Чонина и распахивая дверь. 

Чонин, очевидно, был ошарашен, потому что палочки выпали из его пальцев, а глаза округлились. 

Сехун смутился на минуту, но отступать было нельзя. Он набрал воздуха в легкие и громко произнес:   
\- Ким Чонин, ты мне очень нравишься! Я хочу ходить домой не с тобой, а к тебе.  
Это звучало куда нелепее вслух, чем в его голове, но дело было сделано. 

При ярком дневном свете было отчетливо видно, как Чонин зарделся. Он посмотрел куда-то в сторону и смущенно улыбнулся:   
\- Сегодня мы пойдем к тебе. Я хочу посмотреть на Виви!


End file.
